Only One
by HayaMika
Summary: Finn finds out that he really is the last human, and falls into a depression. Will the help his friends provide help him pull through? Or, will Finn fall further into the dark stages of depression? Rated for blood and a few dark themes. Cover Image drawn by me.
1. Finding out the truth

It was mid afternoon in the land of Ooo. Not a single cloud in the sky. Just a brightly shining sun. Where our our adventures? Well, why don't we just take a look... Oh, well, there they are, walking to the Candy Castle. Looks like they are going there for serious business. Lets see what they are up to.

Finn was walking along, Jake right by his side, looking at a letter.

"I wonder what could be so... important." Finn asked, scanning over the letter for for the tenth time that day.

"I dunno, dude... but from the looks of that letter, it sounds important." Jake said.

"Well then, lets hurry up and get to the castle." Finn said. Jake took that as the cue to get large. Finn hopped on his back and they ran off.

* * *

At the castle, Princess Bubblegum sat at a small table, forehead in her hands.

"No... this can't be right... we looked and looked... there has to be someone else out there... I mean... the war was before Finn's time..."

Right then, Finn and Jake walk into the room. PB looks up, and motions for the two to sit down.

"Sit please." PB says, her voice showing no emotion.

"What's up, PB?" Finn asks, taking a seat in one of the gold and pink chairs.

"Finn, remember that discussion we had a while back about finding out if there ae other humans out there?" PB said, looking straight into Finn's eyes.

"Yeah...?" Finn's voice got lower.

"Well, some of the brave, strong people of the castle staff said that they would go out and travel the land of Ooo for a while and search for any other humans besides you... They returned yesterday with their results..." She got quiet, and there was a stiff, uneasy silence in the room.

"... They couldn't find any other humans..." PB said, voice lowering with each word.

Finn sat there... quiet. He knew that it might end up like this, but he had put a lot of hope into the thought that there would've been another human out there in Ooo somewhere.

"I'm sorry Finn. I know it can be a little overwhelming to know something like this. But don't worry..." PB said, standing up and walking over to Finn.

Finn looked up to PB, "Are you sure that I'm the only human left?"

PB nodded, sadly, "All the humans either died or mutated into another species. You are the only pure human." Finn looked down into his lap and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Finn." PB said, pulling Finn into a hug.

Finn hugged back, and said, "Its not you fault... I... I'm gonna head back to the Tree House..." And with that, he walked out. PB and Jake just stared.

"Aren't you going to follow him, Jake?" PB asked.

"No... I think he needs some time to think... I'm going to go to Lady's house and give Finn some space." Jake said, hopping out of his chair.

* * *

[Finn's POV]

When I got to the tree house, I sat on the couch for a while, then decided to go somewhere else. The one place that calms me when I'm in an emotional mess up. The lake. I wrote a note for Jake, just in case he got home before me. I put my backpack down on my bed and headed down to the lake. Why am I not taking my pack? Well... Its pretty safe near the lake and I won't need anything... and if I would... I got my own fighting skills.

I made it to the lake and sat down in the grass and took off my shoes. I put my feet in the water, and wiggled my toes around a bit. I sat for a while, thinking about my current situation. I pulled my feet out of the water and hugged my knees to my chest.

How... could I be the last human... I mean... there has to be another human out there somewhere... but I mean... the candy kingdom people would never lie about anything... I just... I just don't know...

"There you are, Finn." I hear a voice call from behind. I look around to find Jake, Lady and PB running up to me. "I was wondering where you an off to."

"Didn't you see my note?" I asked.

"You left a note?" Jake said, puzzled.

Typical Jake. Not paying attention.

"Never mind that. We've been all over the place for you." Jake said, sitting down.

"Sorry. I just needed to come here and think..."

"Its ok, dude," Jake put his arm around my shoulder, "We all need our own thinking time once in a while."

Right after that, Lady comes up from behind, PB on her back, and says something, "정확하게"

I turn my head back to Jake.

"She said Exactly." Jake said.

I sigh and stare down at my feet. PB hops off of Lady, taking a seat on the other side of me.

"It'll all be ok, Finn." She reassured me.

"I know... Its just going to take some time to get used to the idea of being the only one of my kind." I say. PB puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me to her. I blush a little, but lean into her. I close my eyes and listen to the comforting sound of my friends talking amongst themselves.

At least I have my friends...

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Well.. that was more OOC than I expected... but ok... This is my first AT fanfic. o3o And I understand this story topic is overused, but I haven't read any fanfics that fit the chapters I have planned. Cause *VERY TINY SPOILER ALERT* this one, will get REALLY depressing. Wouldn't you get extremely depressed if you found out you were the last of your species? I know I would.  
**


	2. Trying to hide it

**Finn's POV**

"_Finnnnnnn..." A headless, creepy voice said._

"_What?" I said, looking around. It was dark. Where the math am I?_

"_Finnnnnnnnnnnn... You are alone."_

"_Shut up! No I'm not!", I screamed, "I have my friends!"_

"_But your still alone... You have no one... no one like you."_

"_Shut Up!" I screamed again. the voice began to laugh. I covered my ears. I heard footsteps come near, the laughter still in the air. The footsteps stopped in front of me, but I could not see a figure._

_It wasn't until moments later that I felt something grab my neck, choking me__._

"_N-Nooo - ack!" I said, trying to break free._

"_N-No!" I choke out again. The grip tightened around my neck, I could no longer talk. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I was going to die... I tried again._

"_Nnnooo-"_

-

"NOOO!" I screamed. I shot up in my bed, taking comfort from seeing Jake sitting by my bed.

"Finn, buddy, you ok?" Jake asked, concern showing heavily on his face.

I nodded and felt something wet roll down my cheek. I put my hand to my face and wiped my cheek. I was crying. I whimpered a little.

Even though it was only yesterday that I found out that I was the only human left, everything changed. I feel... emotionally weak. A nightmare like this is normally something I would store away in the vault, but this time, I'm starting to cry.

I sat there, head down, tears silently streaming down my face. My body started shaking ever so slightly, and Jake moved closer to me.

"Aw, Finn, come here," Jake opened his arms, I scooted over a little, hugging jake back. I am trying so hard to contain my tears, but they kept flowing, to my dismay. I gave into the sadness, sobs racking my body. I felt like such a child.

Jake didn't say anything. He just hugged me and comforted me as I cried. We stayed like this for a while, until I calmed myself down.

Jake released me from the hug, and I wiped my eyes clear and sniffed.

"Thanks, Jake." I said, comforted knowing that I had someone who cared.

"Sure. I'm going downstairs to make something to eat. Want anything?" He asked, heading over to the ladder that connected the bedroom to the lower levels. I shook my head no. He stepped down the ladder, leaving me alone in our bedroom.

I pulled my legs to my knees, and stared down at my feet. They were dirty from the water yesterday. I looked around the room, spotting my backpack and shoes by my side table. Jake must have left them there last night, because I do not remember even coming home last night, and I had to get here somehow. I closed my eyes and spread out on my bed, letting out a sad sigh. My eyes felt sore and puffy, and I had a small headache.

I stood up from the bed, shivering when my feet touch the cold, wooden floor. I make my way to the ladder that Jake went down not to long ago, and climbed down. I didn't bother changing or pulling on my back pack and shoes. I don't feel up to going out anywhere... surprisingly.

When I got downstairs, I found Jake making himself some eggs. He had some already on a plate, drowned in ketchup.

" Hey, Dude," Jake started, "PB is coming over later."

PB... If it wasn't for her, I would have never found out about me being the only human left in Ooo, but, in a sense, it wasn't her fault... She knew how much I was trying to find another human... I nodded in response to Jake. I sat down on the couch, and fell into a light doze.

-

I woke up to the sound of footsteps moving in and out of the room. I looked around the room and found nobody there. I closed my eyes again, ready to fall asleep once again.

A few seconds later, I heard the voices of two people. Jake and PB. I opened my eyes and sat up. I pulled my legs to my chest.

"Hello, Finn." Said PB, walking into the room.

"Hey, Peebles." I replied, trying to sound happy.

"I see you are feeling a bit better." She replied, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah." I said, letting my legs go and putting my feet back on the floor.

"I'm just glad to see you are not going to let this take control over you. Remember, Finn, that you have people who love and care for you. Me, Jake, Lady, Marceline, B-MO, we all care for you." PB said, putting a hand on my knee.

"Yeah dude." Jake said, sitting down on the arm of the couch and placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Mathmatical!" I said, fist pumping the air. PB and Jake laughed, and I smiled.

I put my hands back on my lap. I wish I felt that happy on the inside... but I just have to keep acting happy. I don't want to worry PB or Jake. And as long as I pretend, everything should be normal...

Well... almost.

**Short Authors Note:**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my great friend and writer, Globalnet. If he didn't help me, this chapter probably wouldn't be here. Nor would it be a good one. So, Thank You very much, Global! :D And to those who actually read this update, Thank You for reading! :D**

**Now to go work on the next chapter!**

**~HayaMika**


End file.
